BlackGatchaman
BlackGatchaman was born Braxen Warmander on Earth in the late 23rd Century. He grew to become a droid maker who worked for hospitals and toy stores. All around him he saw on war, strife, hatred and terror. He longed and prayed for a way to change all of this. The one day a tiny star fell from the heavens... The meteorite proved to be and ancient Jedi holocron, with recordings hailing back to the days of the Rakatan Empire. It landed in his backyard, blasting his antique barbecue carbonizer to bits. He took the Holocron and learned of a galaxy far, far away -- and that he was capable of feeling the Force, the ancient mystical energy field of divine power that surrounds and binds the universe together. He learned to build a Jedi lightsabers and began a crusade against crime, environmental destruction, and tyranny across the globe. In his exploits he found an ancient relic from Earth's past, a device from the days when masked heroes once protected the planet from the villainy that controlled it now. He found a Science Ninja Team Gatchaman communicator, the device that gave its wearer an unparalleled suit of nanotechnology -- and space-aged ninja weapons capable of bringing mechanized armies to their knees. Braxen took the Gatchamorpher and repaired with his skills as a droidmaker and the power of the Force. He became BlackGatchaman: a lone Jedi ninja on a quest to reawakened to heroic spirit that has abandoned his world. Soon however, the Holocron told him that his destiny would lie in many different places, on many different worlds, and even in many different times. Leaving behind all he knew BlackGatchaman built himself a ship, the MicroPhoenix, combining the ancient mechanical remains of the Science Ninja Team's GodPhoenix and an Old Republic Jedi Interceptor, and took to the stars. With him he took only the Holocron his lightsabers and his faithful training droid, Seta 7. He would soon battle the Empire, Galactor, and a new future of chaos beyond anything even the Holocron Masters could have ever imagined... POWERS AND ABILITIES Force Telekinesis, Force Speed, Force Jump, Force Repulse, Intuition, Visions, Technopathy (using the Force to manipulate computers), Telepathy, and the Jedi Mind Trick. He fights using a highly kinetic mix of Ataru and Djem So. He also has some training in the Jar'Kai style, which he uses on rare occasions, when faced with desparate odds. BlackGatchaman once owned a green bladed "Gatcha-saber," made from an eagle communicator, which was damaged in battle. Upon being made a Jedi Sentinel by a mysterious Council of Jedi in the Far Galaxy, he forged his main weapon the Golden Avenger, a golden bladed lightsaber. The Gatchasuit's hooded, nanotech fiber robes feature a visor that can see in virtually any spectrum, enabling BlackGatchaman to see through objects, see heat signatures, detect spiritual energies, and even scan the chronometric, quantum or genetic make up of a person or object. BlackGatchaman also carries powerful electro-shurikens that can electrocute or stun living enemies, completely disable all electronic equipment (including blasters and electronic weapons), or be used as defibrilators. Other weapons include grenades and thermal detonator demolition charges. He also carries several cortosis-alloy glaives; discs and star-shaped shurikens that deactivate lightsaber blades (temporarily) on contact. SETA 7 BlackGatchaman's faithful training droid and his partner in intergalactic crimefighting and despot-dethroning. Seta 7 resembles a large Jedi Training remote most of the time. When the ocassion calls for it, she can transform into a small two-foot tall battle droid armed with rapid fire blaster cannons and micro-grenades, along with small vibro-swords on each manipulator (her clawed, oval-like droid-hands). She is highly-intelligent, compassionate, and frank with BlackGatchaman and others they encounter. Personality and Traits BlackGatchaman is reserved and keeps to himself usually, but is very outspoken when it comes to topics such as philosophy, politics, or morality and ethics. He feels personally responsible whenever and innocent suffers, and will often rush in, sometimes rashly, to rescue those he perceives to be in danger. His tender-hearted nature also leads him to become exceedingly angry over the horrors of war when the innocent are involved. In these times he sometimes finds himself instinctually using Dark Side powers to punish the guilty. Seta 7 is careful to scold him with this happens. Braxen Warmander also has a deep distaste for ranged fire arms. This comes from an incident in which an innocent bystander was killed by ricochet blaster bolts deflected off of his own saber blade. From that day forward. He renounced the use of his birth name, replacing it with the codename Black Ops Gatchaman or BlackGatchaman, until he could properly "atone" for this mishap. Category:Jedi Category:Male Category:Individuals